The present invention relates generally to an animal feeding and/or medicating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which allows the amount of feeding or medicating formula to be measured and also allows for correct placement of the formula into the animal's digestive tract or mouth.
Many devices have been created to allow animal owners, or veterinarians to administer feeding or medicating solutions to animals orally. For example, there are known devices which are referred to as dose syringes which administer liquid medications in a spray form, but such devices cannot be used for other purposes such as to administer artificial feeding formulas. In many situations, a young or baby animal may require artificial feeding, such as if the animal is too weak, premature, sick or for other reasons. In some instances, flexible tubes have been employed which are inserted into the mouth, and in some cases into the esophagus for these purposes. Such devices are many times difficult to handle or may not allow the operator to accurately measure the amount of formula, solution or dose of medication being delivered or administered to the animal. Those devices also lack a means to correctly place the feeding tube into the mouth of the animal to ensure that the feeding or medicating formula is effectively utilized and not wasted. Further, when using those devices, complications such as ear infections have arisen after feeding or medicating when the formula has entered the ear canal. There is thus a need for an apparatus which allows the operator to monitor the amount of formula or other solution that is being administered to the animal.
Additionally, based upon the condition of the animal and the particular requirements for medicating or artificially feeding the animal, the oral administration of liquid solutions may vary for the most effective administration to the animal. No apparatus exists which allows an operator to effectively adjust the characteristics of the apparatus for the particular needs and application of food, medicine or other materials, therefore allowing the apparatus to be tailored for the particular application or animal. Proper placement of the formula or medication into the esophagus or mouth of the animal ensures that the formula or medication does not enter the ear canal or other inappropriate places and avoids waste of these materials.